A Different Glee Story
by theMyMylove
Summary: Jake and Marley are together, and Ryder is not happy. But when new girl, Ava Morrison, moves to McKinley, things start to look up for Ryder. But what if another glee guy starts to fall for Ava? There will be singing, dancing, kissing, crying, and a LOT of drama! RATED T FOR LATER ON!
1. Chapter 1

**( I do not own anything, except for the character of Ava Morrison and some of the story line. Hope you enjoy!)**

(Ava's outfit- gs4_ava/set?id=64662975 )

Ava Morrison made her way down the hall. She had just seen principal Figgins and was trying to find her next class. She knew her main focus was to do well in this new school. So then she could get a scholarship, maybe even an early scholarship and leave her father's house. She was so engulfed in her thoughts, she didn't even realize that she was walking into a bunch of jocks.  
"Watch where you're going!"  
She sighed and bent down to pick up her books. She saw and arm pick up one her books. She looked up and saw a very cure looking guy helping her.  
"Hey, sorry about them. They're jerks."  
"I'm used to them."  
"Hey, I like your nails."  
"Uh…thanks?"  
"That sounded weird didn't it."  
"A little."  
"I think I should start with my name. I'm Ryder Lynn."  
"Ava Morrison."  
"You need help finding your way around?"  
"How did you know I was new?"  
"I have a sixth sense."  
"Sure you do."  
"What do you have now?"  
"Math 115."  
"Lucky for you, I have the same."  
They walked to the class together. When they entered the class Ryder took his seat next to Jake, and Ava got introduced to the class. She sat next to Marley.  
"Hi, I'm Marley Rose."  
"Ava Morrison."  
"You're going to love it here."  
"I hope so."  
They spent the rest of the class gossiping. At the end of the lesson while putting their stuff away Marley over heard Ava singing softly to herself.  
"You're amazing."  
"Excuse me?"  
"At singing, you're really good. You should totally audition for glee club."  
" I don't know, I mean I'm new."  
"So I was new when I auditioned. They will all love you."  
"I'll think about it."  
"That's all I am asking. Now come on let's go to lunch."  
Marley grabbed Ava's hand and led her to the canteen. They were serving themselves some food when they saw some of the jocks making fun of Mrs. Rose again. Marley made her way over."  
"Will you guys stop?"  
"Aww isn't that sweet. Defending your mommy."  
"Well it's better than being cowards like you. I mean seriously you guys are such losers you have to make fun of the lunch lady. Wow I thought you guys would be so much better than that."  
"Why you defending her? She your mom too."  
"She's worth a million of you."  
"She's million times bigger than me, sure."  
"Well at least her ego isn't as ugly as yours."  
"What did you say newbie?"  
"You heard me."  
Phil pushed her tray down. He was about to say something else when he was pulled back by Ryder.  
"Is there a problem here?"  
"Nope, just teaching the new girl a lesson."  
"Oh, I don't think so. You touch her, I promise you it will be the last thing you ever do."  
"You threatening me."  
"So what if I am?"  
Ryder and Phil were now facing each other. Phil had his guys behind him. Ryder had Marley and Ava behind him. Phil pushed Ryder. Ryder was about to push him back when Ava stopped him.  
" Don't he's not worth it."  
Ryder gave them one last glare before escorting the girls away.  
"I see any of even breathing near them again, you won't be that lucky."  
They made their way over to the usual table.  
"Thanks for sticking up for my mom."  
"No problem. No one should make fun of any one's mom like that. They should be grateful that they have mothers."  
"You don't have one?"  
"I did. She died a couple of months ago, from cancer."  
Ryder and Marley went quiet. They reached the table.  
"What took you guys so long?"  
"The usual jerks making fun of my mom."  
"One day I am just going to kill them."  
"Take a number."  
"Everyone this is Ava. Ava this is everyone. Ava is audition for glee club."  
"Thinking about auditioning."  
"You should."  
"Wait I didn't know you could sing."  
"You met me today, how would you know anything about me?"  
"Well I know that you are new, you get lost in your thoughts easily, you stand up for others, and you are very sincere when it comes to mothers."  
"Wow all of that from one meeting in the hallway. I'm impressed."  
"As you should be."  
"Ok guys, no flirting."  
Ava blushed, and a pink tinge appeared on Ryder's cheek.  
"Anyway, Ava this is my boyfriend Jake, Unique, Sugar, Tina, Brittany, Joe, Blaine, Artie, and Ryder you know."  
"And that's Kitty, she a cheerio."  
"That is also why you should treat me with the highest amount of respect and like a queen, otherwise I will ruin you."  
Kitty flashed her quick smile and strutted off.  
"Wow, Kitty got claws."  
"That is an understatement."  
The bell rang and they all made their way to their separate classes. At the end of the day Marley met up with Ava and dragged her to Glee Club.  
"Mr. Hudson, this is Ava. She wants to join."  
"Marley, you can call me Finn. And sure. Can you sing us a song?"  
"Well it doesn't seem like Marley will let me leave till I sing, so of course."  
Everyone else sits down. Ava starts to sing.  
_There's a place that I know  
It's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
If I show it to you now  
Will it make you run away  
Or will you stay  
Even if it hurts  
Even if I try to push you out  
Will you return?  
And remind me who I really am  
Please remind me who I really am  
Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?_

_Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just tell me that you will stay  
Promise me you will stay  
Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just promise me you will stay  
Promise me you will stay  
Will you love me? ohh  
Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?  
_There was silence when she finished. She became very nervous.  
"Was I that bad?"  
The classroom broke into applause. A small smile greeted Ava's face. Finn got up and went to hug her.  
"Welcome to the glee club."  
Marley jumped up and hugged Ava. Ava hugged her back and looked at her watch. She started to panic.  
"Shit no. Sorry I have to go."  
She grabbed her bag and ran out of the room. As she was running she could feel someone behind her. She turned and saw Ryder following her. He caught up with her.  
"God woman, how did you learn to run so fast?"  
"I picked up a few things in my life."  
"Anyway, how come you have to leave so early?"  
"My dad will be really mad if I am not home by 4, which is in 10 minutes. And even if I run it will take me 15 minutes."  
"You could have just asked for a ride."  
"Oh no I couldn't. My dad hates it when guys are near me."  
"I'll drop you a block from your house then."  
"You're not taking no as answer are you."  
"Not a chance."  
"Fine, but a block away."  
"Scout's honor."  
They started walking.  
"You were a scout."  
"No, but I've always wanted to say that."  
Ava rolled her eyes, but smiled. She made it home just in time. She saw that her dad's car wasn't there yet. She ran up dumped her bags on her bed, and ran back down to the kitchen. She made a cup of tea and a drink for her dad and put it on the kitchen table. She also took out something for him to eat and placed it on the table. She got started with her chores. She looked at the list. She heard the door bang open. She slightly flinched. She should have been used to it by now, but still found it scary every time it happened.  
"AVA!"  
"Yes dad, I'm home."  
He entered the kitchen and found the food and drink on the table.  
"Good you remembered."  
"How can I forget?"  
Sadly her dad heard this.  
"What did you say?"  
"Nothing, I didn't say anything."  
"Don't lie to me."  
He pushed her down.  
"What did I say about talking back?"  
"Not to."  
He slapped her across the face.  
"That will teach you to show me disrespect."  
He stomped out of the kitchen. She ran up to her bedroom, but before she entered the room she heard him shout to her.  
"Order pizza, I want it here by 7. And when I come out of my room at 7:10 it better be hot."  
She called and ordered for Pizza to be delivered at 7:05 exactly. At around 7, after she finished her homework, she went downstairs to get money for the pizza. She, sadly, found her dad standing there.  
"Where have you been?"  
"Doing homework."  
"Don't act smart with me."  
"I wasn't, I was just answering your question."  
"How dare you talk back again?"  
He slapped her, then twisted her arm. He twisted the arm he knew had cuts all over. She tried not to scream, but failed. She yelled in pain.  
"The pizza better be good, or else."  
He exited the kitchen and she ran out of the house and to the side that she knew no one would be able to see her. She took out the knife from her pockets and trailed it down the millions of cuts that were already on her arm. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but this pain made all her other pain go away. She felt a presence next to her and looked up into the face of someone she really didn't want to see.  
"Ava?"  
"Sam!"  
"Ava, what the frickin hell are you doing?"  
"Sam, just go away."  
"No way, I am not leaving till you explain what is going on here."  
"What are you even doing here Sam?"  
"You ordered a pizza."  
"Oh. Let me just go get the money."  
She got up and made to leave, but Sam caught her hand. She let out a scream of pain.  
"Oh my god, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to that so hard."  
"It's okay."  
She whimpered, and continued walking. She went in and set up the pizza for her dad, who she knew would be out in 2 minutes. She collected some money and paid Sam, she was about to go back in when Sam stopped her again.  
"Oh no you don't, you're not getting out of this. Explain. Now."  
"Fine, can we go somewhere else. How many pizza's do you have to deliver."  
"2 more, you can come with me on my bike."  
She gave him a look.  
"Oh come on."  
"Wait let me go get into something that isn't so bloody."  
(Ava- cgi/set?id=64743754 )  
When Ava came back, he couldn't help but stare. She looked really hot, and if he hadn't seen what he had just seen then he would have totally asked her out then and there.  
"What?"  
"Nothing, let's go."  
They left and he dropped off his last 2 pizza's. They went to Sam's house (which was now the Hummel-Hudson residence). Sam introduced Ava to Carol and Burt.  
"Mr. Hummel, Mrs. Hummel-Hudson this is Ava Morrison a new member of the glee club. We are just working on a project together."  
"Nice to meet you. Oh yeah Finn was telling us how good you were at singing."  
"Finn..."  
"Oh he's Carol's son. And you know Blaine, well his ex-boyfriend Kurt is Burt's son."  
"Ahh... so Finn lives here."  
"No he has his own apartment. Anyway let's go."  
"Sam is Ava staying for dinner."  
"Will you?"  
"Sure."  
They went up to Sam's room, which used to be Finn's.  
"Wow, I love your room."  
"Really?"  
"Yup, if only I could decorate my room."  
Sam set down on his bed and made Ava sit next to him.  
"Explain. Now."  
"Fine. My mom died 4 months ago. She had cancer. After that my dad went into depression. He started drinking every day, from the time he got home. Then one day it got really bad, he started to hit me. Then from then one, for every little thing he would hit me. Even if I didn't do anything wrong, he would find a reason. Every day I would get hit, I started to get into depression. When my dad got transferred here I thought things would change. But it only got worse. So I started to cut myself. No one know about this. Except for you. My dad knows I cut myself, and that is why he knows exactly where it will hurt the most. You are the only one who knows about this. And I really hope it will stay that way."  
"Ava, you need help."  
"I'm not ready Sam. You're the first person I've told. And my dad isn't going to stop. But I promise I will stop. I am looking to buy my own apartment, and to turn my dad in to the police."  
"Why?"  
"He's done more than just hit me..."  
"You don't mean."  
Ava nodded, and tears started to trail down her face. Sam hugged her tight.  
"I promise I will never hurt you like that, or even let any guy think of you like that."  
"Sam, I'm scared if I don't stop him. It will get too late for anything."  
"Shh, don't say anything like that. I will never let that happen to you."  
Ava looked up into his eyes, Sam started to lean in. But he immediately pulled away when there was a knock at the door. Carol opened the door to see the 2 teens sitting very awkwardly.  
"Umm... dinner is ready. You're not vegetarian are you, or vegan."  
"Nope, the only think I don't eat is seafood."  
"Good, because we're having lasagne for dinner."  
"Sounds great Mrs. Hummel."  
"Let's go."  
The 3 went downstairs and sat down at the table. Ava had an amazing time with the Hummel-Hudson's and Sam. After dinner she helped Mrs. Hudson with the cleaning and dessert. This was probably the best meal she had had in ages. At the end of the night Sam dropped her home.  
"Sam."  
"Yes."  
"Thanks for one of the best nights I've had in ages."  
"Your welcome, and remember you can come to me for anything."  
She kissed his cheek and walked off. When she got in, she saw her dad knocked out on the couch. She cleared up the mess in the kitchen, cutting her hand in process. This time by accident, she cleaned the rest up and then got a first aid kit for herself. She cleaned and bandaged the cut on her hand, sadly it was a pretty deep cut. She might have to get it checked out at the nurse. She cleaned herself up and went to bed.

The next morning when she got to school, she went to the nurses office to get her hand checked out. Her nurse gave her some cream and told her to apply it every morning and night. She also re-dressed her hand. After that she walked to her locker. But when he got there, she saw that someone was waiting for her.  
"Ryder? What are you doing by my locker?"  
"I need advice."  
"Wow we've know each other one day, and you already trust me well enough to ask me or advice."  
"Yes, you're special."  
"Aww I feel the love."  
"Ok to the point. If you liked someone, but they are dating one of your closest friends what would you do."  
"Well, if you really like that person then you would be happy that they're happy with whoever they're with."  
"But what if you really seriously like them, and it is killing you to see them with someone else."  
"You're talking about Marley aren't you?"  
"How did you guess?"  
"I might have only been here a day, but I can see the way you look at her."  
"So help!"  
"I can't help you break Marley and Jake up. They're like in love."  
"You're a terrible friend."  
"But a kind honest one as well."  
"Ya whatever. So you think you're dad will kill you if I take you out this weekend?"  
"Are you using a girl you just met, and just told that you like someone else, as your rebound?"  
"No, I am asking her out as a friend. It'll be me, Jake, Marley, Sam, Blaine, Artie and Tina. We're going to a carnival, and I need someone there to keep my mind of Marley and Jake."  
"So you are using me."  
"You're making this harder than it has to be."  
"I wouldn't be doing my job and the annoying but kind and honest friend if I made it easy, but sure I'll come."  
"Great see you there."  
He kissed her cheek, and zoomed off before she could say anything. She shouted after him.  
"PLAYER!"  
She turned to open her locker and found a familiar blond haired boy standing there.  
"Well that was welcoming."  
"Oh sorry, I was shouting at Ryder."  
"I could tell."  
"So I'm coming to the carnival this weekend."  
"Your dad will let you come."  
"Lucky for me, he's leaving on Friday for a 4 day business trip. That week I am going to the carnival, and looking for a cheap 1 bedroom apartment."  
"Good plan."  
"I know. I'm not an A* student for no reason."  
"Okay stop showing off."  
"Okay."  
"Let's go to class."  
"Ready!"  
They went off to class. The rest of the day was pretty boring. Correction the rest of the week was pretty boring. For Ava it was the usual, school in the morning, getting hit in the afternoon, shouted at in the night time. The finally Friday came. Ava was so excited Sam thought she was going to burst. Ava came skipping towards Sam, and hugged him.  
"Someone's excited today."  
"My dad left for his trip. I am free for the next 4 days."  
"That's great news Av."  
Sam hugged her and spun her around.  
"Ooh someone's excited about something today. Is it because you get to see me?"  
"Oh the big headedness never goes away, does it Ryder?"  
"You love me really."  
"It's very deep."  
"So why the excitement?"  
"I just can't wait to be used by you tomorrow."  
"For god's sake, I am not using you."  
"Jeez, I was kidding. Now come one we have Math. Bye Sam, see ya later."  
Ava grabbed Ryder's hand and dragged him off.  
"What time are you picking me tomorrow?"  
"10, we are spending the whole day there, and I was thinking that on Sunday we could do for a movie."  
"Are you trying to ask me out?"  
"It's not trying if you say yes."  
"Maybe."  
She kissed his cheek and too her seat next to Marley.  
"Ooh, you and Ryder. Who would have ever thought?"  
"There is nothing going on between me and Ryder."  
"Sure there isn't."  
"Shut up."  
"Okay, okay. So you excited for tomorrow."  
"Yup, Ryder is picking me up."  
"Ooh, Ryder is picking you up."  
"Shut up."  
The rest of lesson Marley kept on teasing Ava about Ryder.

The next day Ava had just finished getting ready when the door bell rang. When she opened the door Ryder couldn't help but stare.  
(Ava- cgi/set?id=64757065 )  
"Dude believe it or not, girl's prefer for a guy to compliment them verbally."  
"Sorry, but you look great."  
"I gathered that."  
"You don't even let me compliment you."  
"Nah."  
"You are so different."  
"Maybe, that's not so bad."  
"Maybe it isn't."  
The chemistry was really obvious, and that is why Sam, who was waiting in the car couldn't take in.  
"Okay let's go."  
"Sam, what are you doing here? I thought you had a bike."  
"It was easier to get a ride from Ryder."  
Ava grabbed Ryder's hand and they got into the car. When they reached the carnival they were greeted by Marley, who was hand-in-hand with Jake, Blaine and Tina.  
"Ok Blaine, Sam, and I are going to go win some toys for me."  
Blaine and Sam rolled their eyes but smiled.  
"Ryder and I going on the roller coaster."  
"We are?"  
"Yes we are."  
Ava grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the roller coaster.  
"I think this si the first carnival I have been to that has a roller coaster. Actually it is the first one I have been to."  
"You've never been to a carnival."  
"My mom hated rides, and my dad doesn't really like going out."  
"Well then it is my job to make this the best date ever."  
"Date?"  
"Date, I mean day."  
Ava blushed and they got on the roller coaster. It was amazing. Then Ryder won her a teddy bear.  
"Aww so sweet. Now let me win you something."  
"You don't have to."  
"I want to."  
They went to a booth, and Ava payed and played. She won Ryder a stuffed Panda.  
"Thank you."  
"Your welcome. I'm hungry."  
"So am I."  
They went and got some popcorn and candy floss.  
"Watch this."  
Ryder threw 3 popcorn kernels up and caught all 3 of them.  
"I can't even try to do that. I will fail."  
"It's easy, you just throw it up and then catch it with your mouth."  
"Wow I totally couldn't read that online."  
"Oh shut up."  
As they were walking they were joined by Jake and Marley.  
"Hey guys you wanna come on the Ferris wheel with us. Couples are half-price."  
"Oh we're not a-"  
"Sure let's go."  
Ryder took Ava's hand and they walked with Jake and Marley. Ava was confused as to what was going on. She was joking about all the times she said he was using her but was he actually doing this. She pushed these thoughts out of her head as they got on the Ferris wheel. The ride was long, but it was nice for the 4 of them. Near to the end of the ride, Ryder and she was deep in conversation when he started to lean in. Ava didn't know what was going on, or what to do. He leaned in even more and captured her lips, for some reason she kissed back. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but she couldn't help it. When the ride stopped, she pulled away so fast she probably could have taken his lips with her. The second the door opened she rushed out. Ryder went after her.  
"Ava, wait."  
"No Ryder. All those times I said that you were using me was just a joke. I didn't think you would actually use me. I knew this was a mistake."  
"I'm not using you."  
" Just leave me alone Ryder. I told you I wouldn't help with this."  
"Ava please."  
"Just stop Ryder."  
Ava walked away. She was hell bent on going home. She found Sam.  
"Hey can you take me home?"  
She tried to hide her sadness, but she couldn't.  
"Hey what happened?"  
"Can you just take me home?"  
"Sure, let's go."  
Sam put an arm around her and they walked out together. In the car on the way back, Sam asked her again.  
"It's Ryder. He's such a jerk."  
"What did he do?"  
"He kissed me."  
"HE DID WHAT?"  
"I told him that I was not going to help him break Marley and Jake up. All the times I said he was using me it was just a joke. I didn't think he would actually do it. He kissed me right in front of them. He didn't tell me before. He didn't even take my feelings into account."  
"Okay calm down."  
"I cannot calm down, because you know what is worse?"  
"What?"  
"I liked it. I FRICKIN LIKED KISSING RYDER LYNN. Do you know how bad this is?"  
"Um... very?"  
"Terrible. I'm not supposed to like kissing a guy who just used me. That is terrible."  
"Okay, so ignore him."  
"Like that's going to work. He is in most of my classes and he is in glee."  
"You'll find a way."  
They arrived at her house.  
"Hey you wanna come in? I don't really feel like being alone right now."  
"Sure."  
He entered the house, and it was much different than what he thought it would be like.  
"Ya, I know. It's different than what you thought it would be. That's cause last night, and this morning I went on a huge cleaning spree. The whole house has been made over."  
"It's great."  
"Thanks. So what do you wanna do?"  
"You're the host."  
"Let's watch a movie. I have an amazing collection in my room that my dad doesn't know about."  
She led the way to her room. Sam was shocked.  
"Wow, nice room!"  
"Thanks."  
"Wait I thought you said you couldn't decorate your room."  
"I can't, when my dad is here. But when he goes I totally re-decorate the whole house."  
"I can see that. So what movie do you wanna watch?"  
"Guest can pick. But anything but Star Trek or Avatar."  
"Aww."  
"I know, but you'll live."  
"I'll try to. What about Transformers."  
"Ooh, which one?"  
"Which one do you have?"  
"All 3."  
"I like the 2nd one the best."  
"Me too."  
She grabbed the movie and they went downstairs. Ava went to the kitchen and found her secret stash of sweet and popcorn.  
"Wow, is there anything else you wanna show me before we continue?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know?"  
They set up the couch and put the movie on. It was soon that they were both asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Sam woke up with his arms around Ava. He carefully tried to get up, without waking her up. But failed.  
"Sam, what time is it?"  
"Around 10:00."  
Ava jumped out of bed.  
"Are you serious? I never wake up after 9. We didn't even go to sleep that late."  
"Calm down Av."  
"Okay, what do you want for breakfast?"  
"What do you have?"  
"I have cereal, toast, eggs, bacon, waffles, pancakes, and French toast."  
"Wow!"  
"My dad likes big breakfasts."  
"I'll have French toast."  
"Great that's what I wanted as well."  
They made their way to the kitchen. Sam didn't want to put a damper on the good mood, but he had to ask. It was now or never.  
"So what are you doing about your dad?"  
"I'm looking for an apartment tomorrow after school. Then when he comes back, the next time he hits me I'm calling the police."  
"What evidence do you have?"  
Hesitantly Ava lifted her shirt up, and turned around. All over her back there were bruises. Black, red, blue, purple. You name the colour, it was there.  
"Oh my god Ava. This is terrible."  
"As for the rape, he video recorded it. He uses it as emotional black mail."  
"No offence but your dad is one sick, messed up and twisted guy."  
"None taken. I agree."  
The door bell rang.  
"Can you please get that?"  
"Sure, but what if it's your dad?"  
"Lock the door, and make a run for it."  
Sam smiled and made his way to the front door. He looked through the side window, and was very disappointed with what he saw. He opened the door.  
"What do you want Ryder?"  
"Um... what are you doing here and where is Ava?"  
"Ava asked me to hang out last night, and we ended falling asleep. Ava is cooking breakfast."  
"Can I see her?"  
"I don't think she wants to see you."  
"I just want to talk to her."  
"What you're her new body guard."  
"Yup, I'm here to protect her from jerks like you."  
"Sam who is it?"  
Ava came up to where they were standing, and staring each other down.  
"Oh it's you."  
"Ava, I just want to talk."  
"I don't want to talk to you."  
"Please, let me explain."  
"You know what Ryder, I trusted you. If you want me to ever trust you again, then I would do something sincere."  
And with that she banged the door on him, and turned around to see a very impressed looking.  
"Wow, go Av. You showed him."  
"I don't like to get hurt. One guy has hurt me enough for a lifetime."  
"I promise, I will never hurt you in any way possible."  
They hugged.  
"Now onto breakfast."  
"Yay, I am starving."  
"You're always hungry."  
"True that bro."  
Ava laughed and went back into the kitchen.

The next day Ava avoided Ryder completely, it was easy considering that Sam was practically her body guard. Everything was going fine until glee. That is when it became much, much better. They all took their places in glee club. Ava sitting next to Sam. Ryder wasn't in the room yet, but he came running in soon.  
"I have a song that I want to perform."  
"Sure."  
"Great, this is for someone who thinks that I was just using them."  
Ava's head shot up, and Sam looked from Ryder to Ava to Ryder to Ava.  
_Well you've done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
Now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some  
So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours  
Do you want to, come on, scootch on over closer dear  
And I will nibble your ear  
I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed  
I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do  
Our name is our virtue  
But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours  
Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
So please don't, please don't, please don't.  
There's no need to complicate  
'cause our time is short  
This oh, this oh, this is our fate, I'm yours  
_He got a round of applause when he ended, and he went to sit next to Jake. At the end of the glee club, Ava walked up to Ryder. As soon as he saw her he broke out into a huge speech.  
"I'm sorry. What I did was way out of line and I was a stupid jerk. And I am going to admit that I didn't say anything when they said we were a couple to make her jealous, but when I kissed you it was completely real. I was not trying to make anyone jealous. I just want to be with you, this whole week I while wondering how I could get Mar-"  
He was cut off by Ava's lips on his. He kissed back immediately. They finally pulled away and Ryder's smile was huge.  
"You talk way too much for a guy who doesn't know how to read or write."  
"Hurtful."  
"Don't worry, I just happen to be amazingly smart. So study sessions can turn into dates very easily."  
"Dates...meaning?"  
"Meaning, that if I see you with any girl that isn't your girlfriend tomorrow. You are a dead man."  
Instead of saying anything, he just lifts her up and as he does it she lets out a little scream. They walk out together and he drives her home. What they both don't know is that a very jealous blond is watching them from a distance.

It had been a week and Ryder is at his locker trying to find his books when he felt someone jump on his back. Thank god for his fast reflexes or else he would have an injured girlfriend.  
"What do I owe this broken back to?"  
"Did I hurt you?"  
"No I was kidding."  
"Good, because I have brilliant news. My dad's trip has been extended by a week, so I have the whole week free. Except for Thursday, I'm busy."  
"To busy for me."  
"Always."  
"Hahaha, very funny."  
"I know."  
"Okay love birds, break up this little love fest. I would like to talk to me best friend with having to puke."  
The couple turned their head to see Jake there.  
"Oh Jake, you're so sweet it is unbearable."  
"I know."  
Ava rolled her eyes.  
"Where's your princess? You guys are normally joint at the hip."  
"She's sick, so she's at home."  
"What? How come she didn't tell me?"  
"Because I'm more important."  
"Asswhole. I'll see you at lunch."  
She kissed Ryder's cheek and stalked off to find her best friend.  
That lunch time was as eventful as any other, that was until Ava entered the cafeteria. She was standing in line as usual for lunch. She saw Marley's mom and gave her small smile.  
"Hey Mrs. R, tell Marley to get better and also tell her when she comes back I'm going to kill her for telling her boyfriend before me that she was sick."  
"Will do Ava."  
"Thanks."  
"Aww if it isn't a misfit reunion."  
Ava rolled her eyes, and faked smile at the asshole jocks.  
"Oh if it isn't my least favourite people in the world."  
"Oh I'm honoured."  
"You should be at least your on someone's list for something in your petty, petty lives."  
"Well at least I'm not best friends with the loser daughter of this big fat ugly-ass elephant."  
That did it for Ava. She slapped Phil's face. The whole cafeteria stared at this scene. It was almost as good as a movie. Phil had his jocks behind him, but Ava had no one.  
"You will regret that."  
"Make me."  
Phil pushed her, and she ended up falling down.  
"Seems like you're not so strong without your little boyfriend."  
"Try again."  
Phil turned around and was greeted by a punch in the face. Phil's guys started to go for Ryder, but Sam and Jake were there to stop them. Ava with the help of Tina and Brittany got up.  
"Guys stop it. They're not worth it."  
Jake and Sam pushed the guys away, but Phil and Ryder were still going at it.  
"Ryder stop, he's not worth anything, especially you. You can't get suspended."  
Sam and Jake pulled Ryder away from Phil.  
"If I even see you look at her ever again I swear you will need to be hospitalized."  
Phil and his guys stomped away. Ryder went to check on Ava.  
"Hey you okay? Did he hurt you? I swear on day I will actually kill him."  
"Hey, calm down. I'm fine. Anyway I got to slap his face."  
"I saw that. I am very proud."  
"Me too, you go girl."  
"Thank you Jake."  
"That's my girl."  
Ava smiled at them, then turned to Mrs. Rose.  
"If any of them bother you ever again just tell me."  
"Ava, you should not get into trouble for me, let them say what they want."  
"No one should be treated like that. Especially not you."  
"I don't know what I would do without you."  
"I will never let anyone hurt you Mrs. R. You're like a mother to me."  
"Aww that's sweet. For that you get an extra pudding cup."  
"That I will probably have to give to my boyfriend."  
Mrs. Rose laughed and Ava walked off with Ryder, Tina, Brittany, Sam and Jake. When they sat down, everybody attacked Ava with questions.  
"Guys, I am absolutely fine. Anyway, I slapped his face, and that definitely made my day."  
They all laughed. Ryder grabbed his girlfriend's hand and kissed it. All the girls 'aww-ed', while the boys just gagged. When the bell rang Ryder and Ava walked hand in hand towards gym. A lesson they both had together. Usually Ava had an excuse to get out of gym, so that she wouldn't have to show her cuts. But recently she had been so distracted that she totally forgot to get one. She let Ryder go into the changing rooms. She quickly texted Sam.  
To: Sammy Evans  
From: Ava Morrison  
I need someone to help me ditch Gym. I don't have an excuse today, and I physically cannot do Gym.  
To: Av Morrison  
From: Sam Evans  
Meet me outside the school back entrance. We'll ditch, I have English D : See you in 2 minutes, we'll be back in time for glee.  
Ava quickly texted him a confirmation and left quickly. She knew she would get into trouble, but honestly she didn't care. She also knew Ryder would be worried so she sent him a quick text to tell him where she was. She met up with Sam behind the school.  
"So I had an idea…"  
"Yes Samuel."  
"Why don't we go look for your apartment now, that means you have more time to spend with your boyfriend."  
"If I didn't know better , I would say you sound almost jealous."  
"I am not. Anyway what do you think?"  
"Sam, I think that is the smartest idea I have heard all week."  
"I don't know whether to be happy or hurt that you said that."  
"Let's go with happy."  
Sam laughed. They left the school and drove to where they knew they were showing apartments. They looked at a total of 3 apartments, before the came to a conclusion of which one would be best for Ava. Ava made an appointment to visit the bank after Glee, Sam would be coming with her. After agreeing on the apartment they went back to school. They walked into Glee and were attacked with questions. Ryder pulled her away, before anyone else to attack her.  
"Where the hell have you been?"  
"I sent you text."  
"All you told me was that you were ditching and not to ask any questions. All I want to know is where you were and why were you with Sam?"  
"I was looking at some stuff, and because he is my best friend."  
"Just give me an advanced warning before ditching, I got seriously worried."  
Ava smiled and kissed him. They were interrupted by Finn.  
"Okay guys enough of that. Time for a competition."  
The club took their seats and cheered.  
"We're mixing it up this time. You have to do 2 duets. 1 with a partner of your choice and 1 with the person I put you with. So get into your pairs of your choice and I'll write them up."  
Everyone got into their pairs. The pairs were Ryder and Ava, Jake and Marley, Sam and Blaine, Tina and Kitty, Sugar and Unique, Artie and Joe.  
"Great, now the pairs I've decided to put you in. Sugar and Kitty, Unique and Marley, Artie and Tina, Joe and Blaine, Ryder and Sam, and Ava and Jake."  
The glee club started to laugh. Finn was confused.  
"What is so funny?"  
"You put Ava and Jake together. They cannot go a day without snapping at each other." Ryder answered.  
"Dude I bet we can go this whole assignment without arguing, don't you agree Ava?"  
"Right."  
"Please, you guys will break so easily."  
"It's on. Loser will be the other person's slave for a week."  
"Deal, and Ryder had to be mine and Marley has to be Ava's because we won't want to be mean to our girlfriend/boyfriend."  
"Oh it's on."  
The four made their bet. With the rest of the Glee club watching intently. They all split up into their chosen pairs and got discussing. Ryder and Ava were immediately arguing about what song.  
"No love songs."  
"Come on Ryder. I'm a girl, you have to sing a love song."  
"Ava."  
"Ryder."  
"Ava."  
"Ryder."  
"Fine."  
"Yay, kiss for you."  
Ava pecked Ryder quickly, but Ryder pulled her in for a proper kiss, not that Ava was arguing. Meanwhile on the other side of the room a jealous blonde was staring at them.  
"Dude Sam, stop staring."  
"I was not."  
"Yes you were. If you like her just tell her!"  
"It's not that simple. I'm her best friend, and that is all. She is in love with Ryder. I don't want to ruin what I have with her now."  
"Well she might be heads over heels in love with you, but you won't take the chance."  
Sam just ignored him and continued staring at the couple. After Glee Sam walked outside to find Ava. He found her acting all sweet and couple-y with Ryder. So he coughed so they would realize he was there. They broke apart.  
"Hey Sam, you ready to go?"  
"Yup."  
"Go where?"  
"Sam and I have a project we have to work on."  
"Fine, I'll see you both tomorrow."


End file.
